


Ferris Wheel

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Draco allows himself to be dragged onto a Ferris wheel ride in an attempt to forget the problems at home, only to come to a different revelation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 19





	Ferris Wheel

“Remind me again why I’m on this deathtrap,” Draco said.

“It’s called a Ferris wheel,” said Hermione patiently, “and I wanted this Christmas to be… different.”

Draco’s grip tightened on the side of the pod and he stared at the distant multi-coloured lights from the fair until they blurred, recalling how his parents had thrown him out of the Manor last year when they discovered he was dating a Muggleborn.

He felt her squeeze his other hand gently and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

Hermione smiled at him, and Draco knew nothing else mattered.

She smiled; he was home.


End file.
